The positive aspect of negative thinking
by BeccaLynLovett
Summary: always look on the bright side of life! rated M just in case.


_Mmmkk guiizzz! I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, but my life has just been shit for a while, and I haven't had the time or energy to write, but I'm fine now. If you've forgotten about this story, I don't blame you, and you all have very right to be mad at me._

_Oh and by the way, my email account got deleted, so, and messages that you've sent me up till today, I didn't get. Please re send them xD_

_AANNNYYWAYYY! I wrote a long juicy redone 1__st__ chapter. I hope you all enjoy, I really will try to write more soon. (I promise!) ;]_

_**Chapter one: Drinking.**_

Sweeney Todd lay on his bed, far from sleep. It was well past 2 (A.M.) yet he wasn't tired. If only he could get Lucy off his mind. That God damn judge, if he only had his razors, then judge Turpin would be out of the way and Lucy would be avenged. Although Mrs. Lovett was doing everything she could to help him get his revenge, nothing worked. He needed his friends. Sweeney got up and stared pacing around the room. Would Lucy even love him if she was still alive? He had changed so much that he doubted she would even recognize him. Sweeney grabbed his picture of Lucy off his desk and stared at it,

"Do you love me?" he whispered sadly to the picture. Then shook his head a little bit and put the photo down.

"I need to get a grip," he told himself and returned to his pacing.

Nellie Lovett woke up at the crack of dawn the next morning, just like she had been doing for over 20 years. She yawned and stretched her arms as she shuffled over to her closet. Nellie only had 2 dresses and they were both tattered and dirty. She examined them and chose out the nicest looking one. It was grey with ruffled sleeves and a v neck that showed a lot of bust. This was the one she preferred to wear when Sweeney was around, although he never seemed to notice her, let alone the outfit she was wearing. She attempted to brush out her tangled auburn hair, but failed miserably, so she put her hair up in two ponytails then threw the brush behind her with a shrug. When she got downstairs, Nellie went in to the kitchen to start making pies. After about two minutes, Nellie heard a knock on the door. That was rather strange considering it was 6:00 am. When she opened door; she was surprised to see Sweeney Todd standing there.

"Come on in Mr. T." she said happily, "you look awful tired. You sleep ok last night?"

Nellie led him over to a chair then sat in the one opposite of him

Sweeney sat silently for a while then shook his head.

Nellie gave him a small smile and patted him on the back.

"You'll get 'im, just wait for it." she told him confidently.

Sweeney glared at her then stared at the ground. Mrs. Lovett sighed and walked over to the liquor cabinet.

She grabbed a bottle of gin and brought it back to the table with two small glasses.

Sweeney filled the glass until it was almost overflowing then drank it down quickly.

After a long silence, Nellie gave up on starting a conversation and began making pies

The rest of the day went rather well. Nellie got quite a bit of customers, and Toby had gotten a big tip from one old lady.

Nellie was just falling asleep around 1:00 am, until she heard something right outside the door. She quickly grabbed a knife out of her drawer and crept over to the door. When you've lived in London all your life, you learn to expect the un-expected. She peeked out the window to find Sweeney stumbling up the stairs to his apartment. He swayed a little, when he reached the middle of the staircase, then fell forwards, and slid down the stairs. Nellie un-locked the door and ran over to Sweeney.

"Mr. Todd Are you alright?" she asked him worriedly, putting her hand on his back. He spun around and slapped her hand away.

"Don touch me!" he slurred angrily, "I'ma be fine." He looks pretty drunk, thought Nellie.

"Of course you will be dear," she told him soothingly, "now lets' just get you up to your room."

Sweeney waved her away as he began stumbling up the stairs again.

Nellie followed him up to his room, just to make sure he didn't hurt himself.

When he finally got upstairs, she led him over to his bed, and tried to make him lie down.

After 2 failed attempts, Sweeney was getting pretty angry.

Suddenly, he jumped up and slapped her. Nellie stumbled backwards, holding her cheek.

Why did she have to pester him every second of every day!? Couldn't she see that he just wanted to be alone!? Sweeney expected her to run away or something, but she just stood there, holding her cheek. His vision was getting blurrier and blurrier and he could no longer see her expression.

Sweeney walked over to her and shoved her backwards,

"What are you waiting for?!" he demanded, "Go! Get out!" he squinted at her, trying to see her clearly. Then out of nowhere, she slapped him back.

"Don't you ever touch me again!" she shouted at him, and turned to leave, but Sweeney grabbed onto her arm and wouldn't let go.

"Ya shouldn have done tha my dear," he growled, and then with tremendous force, he shoved her up against the wall. She yelped and tried to squirm out of his grasp, but Sweeney wouldn't budge. He took his hand off her left shoulder and punched her in the stomach. Nellie doubled over in pain and started coughing.

"Le this be a lesson to ya…" Sweeney spat at her, "now _get-out_"

Nellie didn't have to be told twice this time, she stumbled from the room, clutching her stomach.

Once she was gone, Sweeney stumbled over to his bed, and sat down.

"Stupid woman," he muttered to himself, "doesn know when ter give up." he yawned and lie down. Then slowly fell into a troubled sleep.

When Nellie got downstairs, she ran over to the sink and threw up. She dropped to her knees, clutching her stomach, groaning. She felt tears welling up in her eyes and tried to blink them away, but they began trickling down her face. She gave a small sob and took a deep breath. Then slowly, she stood up and walked up the stairs and into her room. Once the door was shut, she threw herself onto her bed and fell asleep.

The next morning, Nellie woke up to find Toby curled up in a ball, clinging to her arm. He must have had another nightmare, she thought. Nellie stroked his hair, and glanced over at the clock.

9:00, _great_. That meant she only had half an hour to open the shop. She sat up and groaned, she was still quite sore from last night. Nellie stumbled down the stairs and over to the front door, then locked it. There was no point in opening today anyways. She walked slowly over to the counter and began making breakfast for Toby. Within minutes, she heard his little footsteps on the stairs, and he came dashing into the shop.

"Morning mum!" he exclaimed cheerfully. She smiled weakly at him and said quietly,

"Good morning lad…" Toby gave her a concerned look, and then shrugged it off. It's none of my business, he thought to himself.

Mrs. Lovett seemed quite distracted all morning. She had almost accidentally thrown out her best plates, and washed the leftover food but Toby still resisted the urge to ask her what was wrong. She _was_ an adult after all, and she wouldn't want him nosing in her business.

Sweeny had woken up at about 3:00 p.m. His head was pounding and he just wanted to go back to sleep. But he supposed Mrs. Lovett would be up here any minute to try and get him to keep her company downstairs. Hours passed by and she still wasn't up. It want like he cared where she was, he just wanted to know. Sweeney rolled over to face the door, but he didn't seem to have will power to get out of bed.

At around 6:00 (pm) Sweeney wandered downstairs, just in time for dinner. Mrs. Lovett gave him an icy glare, and set a place for him at the table. She was silent all during dinner, and only gave him the occasional glance, then quickly looked away. Sweeney was really stating to get annoyed now. How _dare _she ignore him. Sweeney gave a little cough, and raised his eyebrows at her. But Mrs. Lovett pretended not to notice, and started clearing the table. Sweeney jumped to his feet and stormed upstairs.

All week, Nellie had tried her very hardest to ignore Sweeney, and it seemed like it was really starting to piss him off. This made her laugh hysterically when he was out of earshot. But she still was shmad (sad and mad xD ) at him for hitting her.

On Friday at dinner, Nellie was (as usual) talking miles a minute to Toby, and not ignoledging Sweeney's existence, when suddenly he jumped up and hurled his plate across the room.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Sweeney screamed. His face was bright red with anger and embarrassment, and he was starting to breathe heavily.

Toby stared up at him, wide eyed, still in mid bite. And Nellie sat in the corner of a booth, trying to make herself look smaller.

"Answer me!" barked Sweeney, glaring at Nellie.

"Why should I!" said Nellie angrily "So you can hit me again!?"

Sweeney looked puzzled, "I never hit you!" he cried, "your fucking insane woman!"

"Ya _I'm_ the insane one." She said bitterly. "Why don't you go back in your room and sulk like you usually do."

"Maybe I should hit you!" Sweeney growled, jolting forward at her, making her flinch.

And with that, he left the room, muttering to himself.

Nellie let out a big sigh, and slumped back in her chair. Relived, and a little scared to go to sleep, because god knows what he was going to do to her in her sleep. _(AN: juss kidding! guiizz) _

It was a painfully long 3 hours before Sweeney built up the courage to come back downstairs. His little outburst had probably moved him from being in the doghouse, to on the street. He crept into the parlor, where Mrs. Lovett was sleeping, as always. He hesitated, and then poked her shoulder. Her eyes flew open, and she jolted up.

"Relax," said Sweeney "I just need to talk to you about something" He was a little annoyed that she would be frightened by him, but he didn't say anything.

"I…" he started to say

"Ya see… I wanted t- the plate… I'll pay fer- … when did I hit you?!"

Nellie suppressed a giggle, *He's so cute when he's flustered* she though to herself. Then she remembered his question.

"You were drunk…" she said quietly, looking at her lap. "I tried to get you to lay down… but you slapped me. I lost me temper, and I hit you back. But that was a mistake…"

"Why?!" said Sweeney urgently, he didn't remember any of this.

"You _punched_ me in the stomach." She said, glaring at him. "You seriously don't remember any of this?"

"No!" exclaimed Sweeney "When was this!?" (AN: when did she start being mad at you dumbass!!!)

"About a week ago" Nellie replied bitterly

Then Sweeney had a revolutionary idea. He opened his arms, and wrapped them around Mrs. Lovett.

Nellie had been caught off guard, she sat there for a second, then her face broke into a smile, and she hugged Sweeney back. Her heart started beating a million miles a minute, and she pulled Sweeney as close as she possibly could. He patted her back awkwardly, wishing she would let go of him. It was then, that Sweeney vowed to never act on impulse ever again.

Zee end (of chapter one, not the story)


End file.
